Warmth
by AnnoMizuki
Summary: .Now that, I like. *chp2-UPDATE*
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-Note!?** **For all my **_**consume **_**readers…**

I'll totally update _Consume My Mind _soon, guys! Don't worry!!! I just had trouble writing the perfect moments for the next chapter because it is the turning point in their relationship and I wanted it to go smooooooothly. And the holidays were consuming _my_ mind lol.

I'll have it done by Wednesday:D

FML this story…

Is it T or M? idk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spring Awakening cause I suck, suck, suck it.

***

**Warmth**

He felt the cool breeze tickle against his skin. He should've brought a thicker coat. The night was dark and the stars were a beautiful contrast against the black sky. He treaded through the forest softly, following a route he knew all too well. Hearing the distant flow of the river, he found himself at the desired location. The small basket in his arms was dropped softly on the cool ground and he sat down with a sigh.

"Took you long enough to get here," a voice came from the bushed, surprising him. "Ernst."

"Hanschen," Ernst smiled blindly in the dark. "Where are you, love?" As if by cue, the dark clouds parted and revealed the beautiful moon, full and bright. The moonlight shone on Hanschen, giving him an almost angelic glow with his blonde hair. Almost.

Hanschen approached Ernst slowly, carrying a branch of lush grapes. He plucked one delightful morsel from the branch and, kneeling by Ernst, fed it to him.

"I missed you."

"I saw you at school today," Ernst replied, smiling sweetly.

"Is it enough, really? To see you just then?" Ernst leaned his forehead against Hanschen's and shared his warmth. Hanschen pulled away after a moment and cupped Ernst's cheek in his strong hand, the dark chocolate-haired boy leaning to the touch. "What about after school? Or at night? Or the mornings? When will there be a time I will be able to wake up…wake up to _you_? …And say, '_I love you_'?"

Ernst shushed him. He knew the bouts of sadness Hanschen had, he knew them well. With his family, his drilled need for perfection…They both needed each other, both needed each other's love. "One day."

"I want so much to run away. From everything. The game gets tiring after you've played it too long and too often, you know?" Hanschen smiled a little and Ernst caught the small joke that was only shared between them. "I want to run away with you."

"I want to, also. We have our entire lives to think of what to do with our entire lives," Ernst started, "I just know I want to enjoy being with you right here, right _now_. I love you, Hanschen."

The blond looked into Ernst's eyes for a brief moment before kissing him fiercely, twining his hands in the soft hair. Ernst wrapped his arms around Hanschen's neck as he laid the smaller boy down on the ground softly.

Hanschen broke the kiss, trailing petite kisses down Ernst's chin to his neck, sucking and kissing at the soft skin as he took off Ernst's light coat. "One minute."

Hanschen took his lips off the boy, taking off his coat and placing both their coats on the ground. "Come here," he commanded to Ernst and he laid the boy down on the coats.

"Now where were we?" Ernst giggled and Hanschen once again continued his assault on the smaller boy's body. "It is such a shame," Hanschen said between kisses, unbuttoning Ernst's shirt, "that you have to hide this body," _kiss_ "from me," _kiss_ "during school…in church…" He stopped abruptly. "Can't you come to school naked?" he told Ernst, face as serious as ever. The other boy erupted in laughter.

"I'm sure _that_ wouldn't turn any heads."

"Of course it will, you're beautiful." He stated a matter-of-factly. The blonde then appeared to be in deep thought.

"What?" Ernst asked, curious.

"No."

"no what?"

"Don't come to school naked."

Ernst laughed. "Oh _no_! My plans for the week are completely ruined."

"Because," Hanschen lowered his voice, looking at Ernst directly, "I want you all to myself." With that, he ripped off Ernst's shirt. Hanschen began to kiss Ernst deeply again, simultaneously rubbing fingers over Ernst's pink, pink nipples.

"Ah! Hanschen!" Ernst gasped against Hanschen's lips and he smirked. He trailed more kisses down Ernst's chin…neck…collar bone…Hanschen finally stopped at Ernst's chest, flicking his tongue against a nipple. A soft moan escaped from Ernst's lips and Hanschen continued, licking and sucking both nipples until they were pinker and perkier than ever, making Ernst pant.

Hanschen lifted his blonde head to look up at Ernst, smiling _oh so _deviously. "Shall I continue?"

"Of course!" Ernst whispered, voice heavy,

"We don't really have time to prepare…" Hanschen explained and Ernst knew why, "the sun will rise soon."

"The _please_, Hanschen," Ernst breathed into Hanschen's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Damn, Ernst could be _really _sexy. "Make haste."

***

They laid there on their coats, clothes thrown haphazardly on them, breathing irregular and strenuous. Ernst was in Hanschen's arms and he let him doze off for a while before the sun rose and they would have to return to their houses. He let their heat create a warmth between them that no sun could ever match.

***

Okay well it was pretty intense…

The full (XXX?!! LOL) version will be put up on my livejournal soon!!!

Check by **Wednesday **and it will be there:)

Was it a little OOC?

I just figured after Hanschen _really_ started falling for Ernst, he would get tired of all the crap the adults do (especially his parents), the view of homosexuality at the time, and the crap from school…so he's just wanting to escape into the sunset with the only man that loves him…**ERNST**! LOL yeaaa

That's my reason why he's so OOC.

(And of course, through their relationship, Ernst would grow a backbone and be a pillar for both of them…They're really pillars for each other)

MANNNN I love this couple

**As always, review! (please?)**


	2. UPDATE

HEY GUYS!!

Okay so My livejournal ID is : **Kokosama**

TOTALLY SORRY I didn't specify LOL:)

I put the story up, but I won't be able to post the next _Consume My Mind_ chapter until FRIDAY!!!

Secret Reasons:)

Thank you for understanding D:

Please bear with me.

YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME THANK YOU FOR TEH REVIEWS


End file.
